At It's Finest
by Mommamomo
Summary: Bella, Rosalie and Alice are queens of Forks High, until three boys come in and show them what life could be like when you're at your finest. OOC/AU/AH CANON PAIRINGS Rated for future lovin's, naughty language, and underage drugs/alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

**PN: I redid and revised the first 9 chapters. Story is still the same, just fixed it up a little.**

**SMeyer owns everything Twilight, I'm just playing in her world.**

* * *

**Bella**

"C'mon, are you just gonna baby that shit? Pass it already." I looked over at Rose, who had her hand outstretched towards me, and realized I was daydreaming.

"Fuck you, bitch." I said, and let out the smoke I was holding into her face. She took the blunt from me and hit it angrily. "I'm done with that shit; I don't wanna be too fucked up around James today. Last time we were really high, I had sex with him in the janitor's closet." I rolled my eyes and opened the car door, letting all the smoke out and straightening the blue tube top I had on underneath my vest.

"Ya, well at least James has rhythm. I haven't gotten laid in a week just cause I can't stand Mike thumping inside of me anymore." Alice followed me out of the car, pulling down her short skirt as far as it could go, which was just two inches further than it previously was. Another click of heels and the passenger door slamming told me Rose was finally ready to go.

"Girls, girls, when will you learn? I've been telling you since junior high, no commitments. Tyler knows our relationship is only sex. Though, lately, I hardly even call it that anymore." She reapplied her cherry red lipstick and made sure her wrap-a-round dress was secured. Not like anybody would see anything they haven't before. Not like anyone would complain, though, either.

Sighing, I pulled my wallet from the front seat, shut and locked my door, and followed my best friends-since-forever into purgatory. It was no question that we ruled that shit, we all had the air around us that said "Fuck with us, we'll fuck you up." And the fighting/criminal history to prove we back it up. We had the boys following us like lap dogs; every now and then we'd grace their presence, and allow them to **try** to get us off. So far, the only ones that had been worth the dwindling of our condom collections were Mike, James and Tyler. However, no rhythm, small dicks, and premature ejaculation are the best things we've been able to get. The local smut store in Port Angeles has seen a lot of us lately.

Our lockers were against the back wall of the school, in between the doors leading to the basement, and one of two girls' bathrooms. Usually, they gave the furthest away lockers to the freshman in the school, privileging the higher classmen with closer-to-class ones, but after we forced more than a few people out of these lockers for two years, the office finally got the fucking point.

I leaned back against my locker, already deciding the day wasn't worth it. Alice opened hers and took out her "school purse", checking the texts on the pre-paid phone she always forgot in there. Her real phone was always either clipped on the inside of her bra or in her hands. She used that one for me, Rose, her parents, and her doctors. The other was used for flavor-of-the-weeks, and any other girl that could be honored with being our acquaintance. Rosalie simply opened hers, looking into the full length locker mirror and cussing out the wind for fucking her hair up yet again.

A bouncing rat's nest rushed forward to us, finally signaling the beginning of the day.

"Hey, Bella! Alice! Rosalie!" I nodded to Jessica, continuing my glazed glare down the hallway in front us, Alice giggled at a text she had gotten from who knows who, and Rose simply shut her locker and started going through her purse, probably for gum. Jessica didn't stop talking, regardless. "This weekend was amazing! I thought for sure the bartender was going to throw you out after you broke that girl's nose, Rosalie! I'm so glad he didn't! Did you see how many drinks we got for FREE after that! Ohmygod, that was killer!" Not being discouraged in the least with our eye rolls, glares, or sighs of boredom, she continued, "And have you seen the NEW guys today yet! Um, wow, let's just say, I wish I would've known they were here before I came to school, so I could've brought an extra pair of panties!" We all visibly cringed, I thought I even heard Alice gag a little, the thought of anything near that part of Jessica being seriously disturbing, but, again, nothing can stop her…. "OK, well I better get going, byyyyye girls!" And finally, with a flip of her nasty, ratted hair, she was gone.

"Jesus, is she ever going to get a hint?" I stretched my legs out in front of me, the extra-tight material of my capris bending with me. Rosalie just gave me an eye roll, signaling that she wasn't even listening to the poor twit, and Alice threw her phone into the locker again and yawned.

"The only thing I heard was "new guys", but then the words "new panties" came out of her mouth and I suddenly became disinterested." Ali said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Whoever it is, maybe we'll get lucky this time and get a decent sized dick in this school. In which case, I call dibs, because I have been pleasing myself more than you two have for months." I laughed, but I couldn't argue with her logic, so I let it pass. It was probably some pimply nerd, with red hair and glasses, anyway. I separated from them, turning left down one hallway while they went into the Math class they shared. Already deciding to skip first period, I tucked the cigarette I had been holding behind my ear and exited the back of the school, straight into woods behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

**SMeyer owns everything Twilight, I'm just playing in her world.**

* * *

**Bella**

I lit my cigarette and leaned back against my favorite tree. James had continuously tried to fuck me up against it, telling me that I could further enjoy being out here with the memory of him giving me an "amazing orgasm". I finally got so annoyed by his suggestion that I told him the only reason why I didn't want to was because I didn't want to be haunted by the memory of his horrible sexual skills. Ya, it was mean, but also very true, and it shut him up about it real quick.

I heard a rustle of leaves off to my right, but ignored it. It was the woods, after all. I was in the middle of blowing a smoke ring when a low chuckle caught my attention. It must not be a teacher, so I ignored it some more, taking another drag.

"Got a light?" It was obviously a male, and a voice I haven't heard before, but probably just some freshman whose balls finally dropped. I groped in my pocket and flung my silver Zippo at him, continuing not to look. He lit his cig without a "thanks", and I held my hand out for my lighter. When I didn't receive it, I sighed, and wiggled my fingers, hoping the little shit would take a hint. All I got back was that low chuckle that announced his presence in the first place. This dude was really pissing me off.

"I'm glad I decided to come out here, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to meet someone as charming as yourself." I heard him take a drag, and contemplated shoving the rest of my cigarette down his cocky little throat. I still said nothing, and became fascinated in my fingernails. "Are you always this quiet? Or does it take other…means to get you to say something?"

Are you fucking kidding me? "Listen, douchebag—" I finally turned towards him and had to stop for a second. FUCK. This had to be one of the new guys. His copper colored hair was in his eyes, completely messy and ohmygod so fucking sexy and the smirk he wore even as he took a drag from his Clove said "SEXSEXSEX" over and over again. He was wearing a fitted white long sleeve shirt that showed off a mouth-watering amount of the muscle underneath it. His shirt didn't quite meet his shorts, cutting off just over the top of his black boxers. Dark jean shorts that exposed his strong calves and white and black DC's finished this sex-god's outfit. He had the sleeves to his shirt pushed up; showing naturally tanned skin and toned forearms. The kind of forearms that are attached to hot, strong arms that could lift me up and throw me around at will. I was beginning to wonder if EVERY part of him was as well-endowed as the parts I could see now, when his breathy laugh caught my attention. He took his last drag and flicked the remaining cigarette out into the woods, then stepped back and folded his arms behind his head, never once dropping that drop dead gorgeous smirk.

"See something you like, baby girl?" Ugh. No matter how sexy this guy was, I refused to not have the upper hand.

"Ya, my lighter. Give it back to me before I force it from you." I dropped my cigarette and smashed it into the leaves with my slip-on checkered Vans. Stepping forward, I held out my hand expectantly, just to earn another crooked smile that made me want to drop on my knees right then.

Psh. I refuse. Seeing that I wasn't going to back down anytime soon, or seeing the weakness in my eyes and taking advantage of his win, he walked up on me until our shoes were touching and slipped my lighter into my hand. Holding onto it, he leaned forward even more, ghosting his lips to my ear. I was assaulted by the smell of meadows and springtime and clean and heaven. Oh, fuck.

"It's Edward, by the way." Whoa, what! He nipped it! He seriously just nipped my fucking ear and I seriously need to change my panties now and I seriously need to get the fuck out of here but I seriously can't lose any more pride so I seriously betterfuckingsaysomething RIGHT NOW.

I leaned into him, gripped his hand that still had my lighter and smiled my best smile, "Pleasure." OK, get the fuck out. I walked away faster than I probably should have, but thank God it had started raining. Hopefully he would just blame it on me not wanting to get wet (well, wetter), but I doubt it because he knew damn well what he was doing to me.

"I don't even get a name, sweetheart?" Fucking just stop talking with your musical voice, all husky and enchanting and making me wanna cream in my—

"Ya, I'll let you know what it is, right before I make you scream it." I don't think I've ever heard anything better than his laughter, or ever happily ran into school before.


	3. Chapter 3

******SMeyer owns everything Twilight, I'm just playing in her world.**

* * *

**Alice**

Math class sucked. As always.  
Rosalie was busy looking up the car parts she needed on her Blackberry. As always.  
I drew in my notebook more ideas for my prom dress this year. And for a casual cocktail dress. And for a mini skirt I had started altering this weekend. As always.

The bell finally fucking rang and Rose waited for me to get my things together. "So what are you thinking about those new boys?" She flipped her hair, feigning non-interest to anyone else, but I knew she was pining for better dick. Fuck, all three of us were.

Apparently, there were three of them. All in junior year. And all sexy as fuck. Well, according to all of the females that had seen them already. Lauren was in front of us in the hallway, attempting to call dibs on one she was describing as "burly, muscular, tall, and orgasm ready." I looked over at Rose, who was already sporting a sneer.

"I'm serious, I WILL be the first one to ride that huge man. You KNOOOW he has a huge dick, too, and I will get there before the Skank Brigade can, and he will come running back to me for the rest of the year." Lauren tossed her frizzy, badly dyed hair over her shoulder. She must have seen us following behind her, because she suddenly had a case of the coughs.

"Really, Lauren? Because the only reason why anyone would be running towards you is to beat your ass, something we've done numerous times already." Rosalie pushed past her, and I followed behind laughing out. Showing her how to really flip your hair, she turned around and added, "And as for who is the Skank in this school, I think that title is reserved for the only person present who has had an STD. Which would be you."

Leaving her nasty cock trap open in the middle of the hallway with everyone around her laughing, we turned the corner just in time to see a wet Bella, looking flustered as fuck, just coming through the back door.

"Oh, no Bells, don't tell me you actually fucked him there! You're not the only one who uses that tree as a leaning post! Now when I go out there, I have to stare at that thing, with its nasty ass James-infested—Um…Bella?" She kept running her hands through her hair and looking back behind her at the door, like she was waiting for someone to walk through it. Rose and I shared a glance and she started snapping her fingers in front of Bella's face.

"Earth to Bella…Hello, Bella…ISABELLA!" She stopped her hand midway through her long hair and stared at us. Rose put her hands on her hips and stepped closer to her, "Seriously, it was that good? _James_? Did you finally get off by someone that wasn't you?" Bella's eyes finally seemed to come alive at that statement, standing up straighter and pulling her tube top over her tits.

"Fuckin, puh-lease. A small dick like his would never leave me anything other than bored. It was one of the new guys. He followed me out there or something and just kept pissing me off. I was just thinking about how to make him suffer for that shit when I was coming in the door." We dropped it and started walking together again towards our lockers, Rose and I giving tips on how Bella should dress. After arguing extensively with her about it, I decided to just sneak over there tomorrow morning and force her into an Alice approved outfit.

They didn't get anything from their lockers, but I wanted to check my texts again on my Slut Phone, so they went ahead without me. I call it that because whenever we go out and get guys' attention, this is the number we all give them. That way, we don't have to deal with numerous bugga-boo's.

The latest "bar-guy" hadn't responded yet, so I threw it back in my purse and closed my locker. With the door open, I hadn't realized there was a person standing next to it, although I should have because he was pretty tall. Annoyed, I turned my full attention to the bitch that dare invade my privacy and was stopped short.

He was leaning against Bella's locker, one foot propped up behind him, with his arms crossed. Shaggy blonde hair fell to his chin, but was mostly covered with a cowboy hat he had over his eyes. His pale pink, pouty lips were sliding a toothpick back and forth between them. I didn't even really pay attention to his outfit yet…and that's surprising.

With the words I had for him caught in my throat, he tilted his head to the side and looked me up and down, smiling. "Hey, doll. I'm a little lost. Care to escort me around today?" His voice had a Southern twang to it, and it was deep and husky. As much as just his voice and the look in his eyes were turning me on, he had no right to call me "doll".

"Well, maybe you should think about how you ask people for help, or even who you're asking. You must be one of the new **boys**, if you're talking to **me** like that." I walked straight past him, actually intent on going to my next class, before he spoke up again.

"Oh, come on, sugar. I just wanted a little time to get to know the prettiest girl I've seen in this town." He moved off the locker and walked up behind me, and when I turned around this time, my anger at his attitude allowed me to finally see his clothes. He was wearing a white button down long sleeved shirt, the last few buttons undone, with his sleeves rolled up to show long, sinewy arms. His studded belt was holding up a pair of faded jeans, tight enough I could see his figure, but loose enough that he had room to move comfortably. Expecting to see cowboy boots to go with his Texan-style, I looked to his shoes to instead see a pair of black Tim's. This boy's outfit was a complete faux-pas! But, he pulled it together amazingly…I wouldn't let him know that though.

Angry that this boy was basically mocking me, I looked him straight in the eyes and told him, "How about you go play with one of the skanks here, who don't mind being talked to like a moron?"

Instead of continuing down the hallway to English, I turned and opened the door to the basement, making sure it slammed behind me. Before going down the steps into the boiler room, where Rose, Bella and I usually smoke our middle of the day joint, I stopped and took a breath.

Jesus, how could one guy that I had just met turn me on that badly! Fuck, he didn't even say anything worthwhile! Just two short sentences and my knees still buckled. Finally settling on the fact that my body only reacted like that because he was new, I readjusted the straps on my heels, made sure my tight black knit sweater was adjusted just right, and stood up real nice and tall. Just as I was about to turn around-

"Do you know just how sexy that was, doll?" What the…But the door…How did he…Ooooh, this guy has some nerve! I turned around, ready to reach up into his long, sure to be soft hair, and slam it into the nearest pipe until his perfectly kissable lips bled and his magical blue eyes were puffy…until I actually did turn around and he was standing close enough that I could smell his sweet breath and the smell coming off of him that smelt like Curve cologne and clean clothes and sunshine and I just wanted to rip off everything and see if his whole body smelt like-

Ok, fuckin stop right now.


	4. Chapter 4

******SMeyer owns everything Twilight, I'm just playing in her world.**

* * *

**Alice**

Ok, fucking stop right now. Say something witty. "I'm sure it was, pervert. Tell me, do you always follow women that you just meet into secluded areas and ogle them from afar? Because that's called a stalker."

His response to me calling him a pervert? A smile. His reaction to me calling him a stalker? A laugh. Then he stepped even closer to me, and oh God, I could smell him even more, and I looked up at his eyes and I swear they were twinkling and his hand reached up and stroked the side of my face and what the fuck is he doing and really don't stop and what the hell is wrong with me?

His voice was suddenly even deeper and lower and breathy and oh man, "Would you like to know how sexy that was, doll?" He didn't even wait for an answer. His hands suddenly grabbed the back of my short hair, and he pressed his body hard against me until I was up against the basement wall. I hissed as he pulled my hair, tilting my head back and up into his lust filled face. Son of a… Wait, I'm not supposed to be liking this!

"You know," I opened my eyes, not able to control my heavy breathing, but still trying to knock this guy down a notch or two, "when a guy forces a girl to have sex with him, it's called rape. And I'm sure they wouldn't hold it against me if when someone finds us, I'm holding your small excuse for a dick detached in my hands." His eyes stopped twinkling with amusement, and lit up in mad lust. Suddenly, I felt his hands under my thighs and I was off the ground, my face directly level with his.

He bucked his hips ,and, holy shit, his jean-covered hard on rubbed right up against my clit and it was long and thick and, fuck, it was the wrong day to not wear underwear and I was secretly begging him to do it again, but all that came out of my mouth was a loud gasp and my bottom lip hurt from biting it so hard. "Does that feel small to you, sugar?" His lips were right in my ear and I shook my head. I couldn't believe I was admitting it, but fuck maybe if I do, he'll keep going cause God, I need it so badly. "And I don't see you running away, either. In fact…" he moved his eyes back on mine and pressed me harder against the wall, at the same time releasing me with one arm. I didn't have to wonder for long what he was going to do, because I felt his fingers suddenly, very lightly, tracing my extremely wet folds.

"Ugh, oh fuck…" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I don't know who the fuck this boy is, but I'd love to become familiar with his fingers. He pulled back and I watched as he lifted his hand and put his fingers in his mouth, his eyes on me the entire time. My hips bucked at the erotic site, and I was once again assaulted with the feel of his huge dick trapped inside of his pants. Let me help you with that….

"…you seem to be enjoying this." My pride was telling me to try at least one last time, say one more thing, don't let him win; while my lust was beating it upside the head with the overused vibrator sitting underneath my bed at home. I don't know why Mike suddenly popped into my head, but it was worth a shot. I **had** to win.

"You know…my boyfriend wouldn't appreciate what you're doing very much. I'm pretty sure he's gonna kick your ass when I tell him." Instead of laughing like I had expected, instead of showing me what a real man was made of like I had hoped, instead of trying to seduce me further (like it would have been hard, psh), he gently set my legs on the ground and returned one of his hands to my hair, the other to my waist.

Did I…did I just win?

"It's OK sugar," the hand on my waist lifted and slid underneath my sweater, grabbing what I had hoped to be my tit, but instead was my phone, "When you want someone to show you what it's like to be satisfied…" He pushed numerous buttons and finally I heard the sound it emitted when something was saved, "…you just give me a call." He slid his hand back up and reattached it to my bra with such precision I swear that he had to have done this before. "Anyone can pull out a gun, darlin'…" He let go of me completely, leaving me panting and still plastered to the wall for balance, and walked to the door. One hand on the handle, he pulled his hat further down on his eyes, "…but it takes a cowboy to know when to shoot it."

What…I…Son of…Did he… That was…the hottest fucking thing anyone has ever fucking said. With a tip of his hat and a panty-dropping (had I been wearing any) smile, he left, leaving me gasping in the basement.


	5. Chapter 5

**SMeyer owns everything Twilight, I'm just playing in her world.**

* * *

**Rosalie**

"Where the fuck is that little pixie at? If she doesn't get here in two minutes, we're going down there without her," Bella ranted for about the thirtieth time. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with looking at the time every ten seconds, for the past fifteen minutes, she probably would have gotten at least two rolled by now, and we would just meet Alice later. But ever since this bitch came in from outside, she's been jittery and snappy, everything getting on her nerves, when normally she was the mellow one of us. I thought it was quite entertaining, so I kept asking her what had happened outside, to see if she would finally tell me or just to see her get more and more pissed. But right now, she was fuckin with our daily routine, and our product, so I was getting a little pissed myself.

"Fine, just fucking roll that joint already, and we'll go down there. I'm sure she is just avoiding Mike right now, we'll see her at lunch and she can go out to the car and smoke the rest of that blunt herself or something," I said as I reapplied my eyeliner, looking at her through the mirror. She had her head bent over, and by the time I zipped my purse back up and fluffed my hair one final time, she had one rolled. God, this bitch was a pro. I swear, she was the fastest, most efficient blunt and joint roller ever; if it wasn't for her, I'd be stuck smoking out of pipes every damn day, and fuck that.

Stuffing our stash back into the secret compartment in my purse, we left the bathroom that was right by our lockers and headed for the basement. Wherever Alice was, she better hurry, because I'm not missing lunch today. Not when we have new meat to scope out, and STD's to stop from spreading to it.

Bella got to the door first, and stopped immediately after opening it, staring at whatever was inside with her eyes wide. "What? Who's in there?" I whispered, sneaking up to see over her shoulder. "Alice!" My shout got her attention and she quickly blushed, pulling away from the wall and straightening her clothes. Bella and I walked in, Bella making sure the door locked behind her, and I strode forward to Alice. She had sweat on her forehead, and I thought I heard her breathing heavily. Worried, I asked, "Alice, baby, what the hell happened?" My voice started taking on a more punishing tone as I went over different scenarios in my head, "Who the fuck was in here with you to freak you out so badly!"

Bella walked over, looking as worried as I was angry. No one touches us and gets away with it. I'll murder the motherfucker that was in here with her. Alice, however, shook everything off, waving her hand through the air, "I'm fine, really. Just feeling a major pussy-block right now. I let myself get way too excited way too fast, and I could really use that j right now."

"So, no one hurt you? You're seriously OK?" I stood quietly as Bella asked the questions, waiting to see that spark that indicated she was lying and really wasn't OK, but it wasn't there. Alice just laughed and walked down the steps ahead of us. I looked over at Bells and sighed, then followed her down into the boiler room to get a buzz for the rest of the damn day.

Alice already had it lit and was taking a long, hard hit off of it. She was still acting a little suspicious to me, and I wanted to know the whole story. I watched as she passed it over to Bella, and waited. Alice being Alice, she was never one to keep quiet and not tell us everything in every detail. So when Bella passed it over to me, and she was over there bouncing up and down, I knew it was about to explode.

"So I met one of the new guys!" Smoke followed the words out of her mouth and Bella snapped her head over to her. I took a hit and waved my other hand, telling her to go on. "He was a blonde guy, really tall, wore a fucking cowboy hat with Timberlands, who the fuck does that? Anyway, he fucking followed me in here and pissed me off, acting like I wanted his cock from the moment I saw him, and when I told him that he probably had a tiny dick anyway, he picked me up and rubbed it against me. Holy shit, guys, seriously, I hit the jackpot on FINALLY getting some decent fucking in this town. He even licked my juices off my fingers and everything." She did that rambling thing that she has done since she was little, running sentences and words together and finally only stopping when I passed the joint back to her.

"Oh my god, Ali, did he eat you out! Did you get anything!" I would love it if my girl finally got hers, no matter how jealous I would be. She deserved it. Mike had become the worst lay in the whole school right after Alice officially started dating him. How that happened, we didn't know, but it allowed us the discovery of many new toys. Bella watched her with new intensity, and that made me suspicious as well. I loved being able to read people so well. She only perked up after Ali mentioned a new guy, so that brought hope that Bella had something really juicy to share about her meeting outside that she hadn't shared yet.

Sadly, Alice just sighed, looking pretty pissed, "No, Rose, I fucking told you that I was feeling a major pussy-block. The dick put me down, programmed his number in my phone and then fuckin left." She took one last toke, and passed it to Bella, who immediately snatched it and took a long hit.

"Ya, that's kind of like my encounter," Bella let the smoke flow out as she looked at the floor. I knew it! Alice let out a kind of squeal and jumped over closer to her. "One of them, Edward apparently, took my lighter, and when he finally gave it back, nipped my fucking ear." She took her last hit, and I passed it off, having had enough, so she carefully put it out and I placed the roach in the bag with the rest of it. "It's like these guys came into this school trying to be sex gods, thinking that everyone would just automatically jump onto their dicks."

"Fucking seriously! Now that his dick isn't parading anywhere near me, I'm pissed off enough that I've decided to teach these newbies a lesson. They don't fuck with us, especially when they're not **fucking** us." As Alice finished, we heard the bell ring signaling lunch.

"Let's plan this shit tomorrow. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the other one, but I will damn sure help you two out." I started up the stairs, flipping my hair over my shoulders, "Finally, some fucking fun in this town."

There was a rush of people outside the door, but no one gave us a second glance as we exited the basement. Pushing through a group of freshman, I made my way to the cafeteria, with Alice and Bella behind me. As soon as we entered, we were ambushed by Tyler and Mike, demanding to know where we've been all morning and why we didn't meet them after first period like usual.

"Get off my tits, Tyler, I'll meet you when I want to meet you. We were busy this morning. Had to get more product. Now would you be a doll, and get me a granola bar?" I batted my eyes a little and the boy went running. This was getting too easy, too boring. If this third new guy wasn't going to show his face, then at least I can have fun with the two that have my girls' panties all tied up. Mike went and stood in front of Alice, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"So, baby, did you wanna come over tonight? My parents are working at the store all night, we'll have the place to ourselves for _hours_ after school." His voice took on something that sounded like he was _trying_ to be sexy, but instead it came out nasally and made Alice cringe. Before she could even tell him some excuse about her "designing class extra credit", a new voice came up laughing behind him.

"I'm sure you wouldn't even last the car ride over there." A tall boy with long, messy copper hair strode into the cafeteria and right by us, followed by a taller boy with long blonde hair covered with a cowboy hat. I looked over at Alice, and she had kind of a half sneer, half smile in place, staring down the cowboy. Aha…so this was Basement Guy. That means the guy who talked had to be Forest Guy, and looking at Bella's face proved it. Very interesting…

"Fuck you Masen," was Mike's big comeback. They both stopped and turned towards us, and immediately Forest Guy, er…Edward, I guess, found Bella with his eyes. He looked her up and down and smiled a kind of crooked smile. I'm sure it was meant to make her knees buckle, but my girl just stood up straighter. Suddenly Mike's annoying donkey laugh broke their silence. "What the fuck is that, Whitlock? Did you piss your pants on the first day of school?"

I looked down and sure enough, there was a slightly drying wet spot on the front of his jeans. Having gotten a few people's attention with his loud statement, Mike started pointing and laughing, but Alice just blushed. Basement boy, or Whitlock, I guess, looked down at his crotch, then back up to meet Alice's eyes. Smiling and never looking away from her, he said "Actually, Newton, the wet spot is from your girlfriend's wet pussy rubbing against me a little earlier. But I'm guessing you wouldn't know what that kind of thing looks like."


	6. Chapter 6

**SMeyer owns everything Twilight, I'm just playing in her world.**

* * *

**Rosalie**

"What the fuck is he talking about, Alice! You're with me, you'd never cheat on me, right!" Mike's shriek filled the beat of silence after Basement Guy's little statement. Edward still hadn't taken his eyes off of Bella, but she was looking at Alice, who was looking at Basement Guy with daggers in her eyes. Deciding to diffuse the situation in our favor, I stepped forward, and, noticing I was as tall as B.G., spun around fast enough that my hair flipped into his face.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about Mike. You're so worthless that Alice has gotten off more to thoughts of me than she has with anything that has to do with you. Why **wouldn't** anyone cheat on you?" I turned around, making sure my hair flipped into his face again, and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips. His face was turned to the side, but otherwise he didn't try to move out of the way. "And as for you. I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but she didn't mention anything that had to do with a badly dressed, loud mouth, nameless cowboy wanna-be, so whatever you think you did to her must not have been that good."

I pushed past him, making sure my shoulder collided with his, and again, he did nothing to get out of the way. As I walked away, I turned my head towards my girls, who both wore expressions of smug satisfaction. "Coming girls? I'm so bored already."

Alice twisted out of Mike's hold, swaying her hips as she passed by B.G. Still intent on being an ass, apparently, he watched her walk past him with his hat covering his eyes, the smile playing back onto his lips. I then saw him bend down and pick up something, but Bella caught my attention as she walked past Edward. His hand shot out and twisted through her long hair and she stopped. Before I could turn around and break the wrist still twining through Bella's hair, she turned and cupped his package. Surprise flitted across his face, and she leaned in and whispered in his ear. Finally, she let go and strode past me, and with a final flick of my hair, I exited the school behind my girls.

We always took turns driving to school, and always parked in the back. Being late really doesn't matter to us, we just like to sure that when we come out here to smoke or drink or whatever we want to do, we wont be bothered. Bella lit a cigarette, passing the pack over to Alice, and started digging for her keys. We reached her car, only to stop at the trunk.

Her hood was opened and in the distance I heard what sounded like old school Ice Cube.

_Hooked it up for later as I hit the do'  
Thinking will I live, another twenty-fo'  
I gotta go cause I got me a drop top  
And if I hit the switch, I can make the ass drop  
Had to stop at a red light  
Looking in my mirror not a jacker in sigh  
tAnd everything is alright_

Ya. Fuckin Ice Cube. I looked over at the girls: Bella had a 'what the fuck' look on her face, while Alice had an 'are you kidding me' look.

"OK, this day is fucked up enough." I clicked my heels to the front of the car, and saw a huge, muscular guy with no shirt on, looking at MY engine. Well, it's technically Bella's engine, but I take care and service all of our cars, so it's really mine. The guy must not have heard me approaching, either because he was paying close attention to the details I put in or because he was singing that loudly.

I leaned over, smacked the pop rod, and watched as the hood smacked down on top of his head.

"FUCK! SON OF A BITCH! Who the fuck!" The huge man ducked his head out from underneath the now closed hood, and began holding his head between his hands.

"That's got to be an awful sound inside your head right now. What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I leaned my hand on the hood and waited for him to stand up and explain himself. He looked up and I was assaulted by baby blue eyes. They were so beautiful, I didn't even catch the fact that they were now checking me out. He straightened up, his eyes following my body until he was looking down at me, which would have pissed me out off even more had I not been mesmerized by the smile he was wearing now. His pec's jumped, and I looked down to see his very chiseled chest gleaming with sweat and a little grease, his boxers the only thing holding up his loose pants.

The fact that this had to be the third new boy and that he was absolutely gorgeous pissed me off more than I ever have been, and I could feel my glare get stronger. His smile got bigger and he wiped his hands on a towel that he took from his back pocket.

"Whoa, tiger, ain't no need to get your panties in a bunch. I was just admiring the work that was done to this already amazing car. So what's the name of the guy who does work like this in a small town such as Forks?" He stepped closer to me and put his hand down next to mine, leaning down further to meet my eyes, which just proved to me that this boy had a death wish, because I was going to fucking kill him.

Before I could curl my fingers into my fist, Bella came up next to me, using her fingers to shut my mouth, which I guess was hanging open, and patted my cheek softly. "We don't need any man to do anything for us; we have Rosie here who knows more than any body-shop on this coast." I kept my eyes trained on the soon-to-be-dead beast in front of me, but stepped back as Alice starting pulling me towards the back seat. I watched Bella walk between her hood and the boy, shoving him back and then entering the driver's door. The boy-with-a-death-wish kept smiling, watching Bella pass him and backing up for her, then turned his attention to me again.

"I'm sure I could still teach you a few things, Rosie." I heard Bella hit the child's locks, but I could easily fix the door for her after I kicked it off its hinges and killed this fucking fool. She sped off, almost hitting him, and I resisted the urge to break the back window and crawl out of it.

"What the fuck, Bella! You could have at least let me pop him in his fucking ignorant mouth!" I slammed back into the seat, searching between them for the flask of Jack we kept in here for car rides. I took a long swig as Bella answered.

"If you had hit him now, you never would've stopped, and then someone would have gotten suspended or someone would have called the cops and we wouldn't be able to exact revenge on any of them at all. And if I remember correctly, it was you that said that, when dealing revenge, it should not be swift or forgiving." Bella held her hand out for the flask, and after three drinks of it, I passed it to her, realizing she was right.

She took a drink and went to pass it to Alice, who shook her head quickly. I never understood how that girl could only get away with drinking clear liquor, and not ever drink anything dark. The best men were in dark liquor: Jack, Jose, and Jimmy, not to mention a little Royal flush every now and then. I took the flask back from her and took one more drink, emptying it, before dropping into the seat again. "Ya. I guess you're right. But right now I really don't wanna think about that shit. Right now I just wanna get half-naked and fucked up."

Alice turned in her seat, smiling at me. "St. Johns, it is then. Let's go to my place, we can get dressed, smoke a blunt or two, and then take my car. It's my turn to drive tonight." I sighed, content that we were going out tonight and I could forget about the fucker that insulted my amazing mechanic skills.

A few minutes into the ride, Bella's phone started ringing. I listened to her cuss as she tried to pull it out of her seat between her and the door, then stop as she looked at the screen. When the ringtone kept getting louder and louder, I got agitated. "Oh my god, Bella just fucking answer it already. Who is it?"

She looked over at the passenger seat, "Alice. Why are you calling me?" Alice's face grew confused, and she patted the area on her bra where she kept her phone. She looked down, patting all over her chest and finally looking down her shirt.

"I don't have my phone, Bella."


	7. Chapter 7

******SMeyer owns everything Twilight, I'm just playing in her world.**

* * *

**Bella**

"What? What do you mean, you don't have your phone? Are you sitting on it?" By this time, my phone had stopped ringing, and the call had been diverted to my voicemail. Alice stood up as much as she could in my car, looking behind her, and Rose leaned forward and checked the seat with her.

"I'm not sitting on it. Maybe it fell between the seats, and called the last person I called that way." Alice sat back down in her seat, and Rose leaned forward more to mess with my radio. I accepted Alice's explanation, and threw my phone into my lap.

_I should be hooked on phonics  
haha _

_But anyway I think you're bionic  
And I don't think you're beautiful I think you're beyond it  
And I just wanna get behind it and watch you  
(back it up and dump it back-  
back it up and dump it back) _

Lil' Wayne filled the car, and Rose turned it up till the bass was rattling my rearview mirror and leaned back in her seat. We rode along about another mile, heading out of town towards Alice's parents ranch, when my phone rang again. Pissed off, but also slightly curious, I muted the radio and looked at the I.D. again.

ALICE calling

"NO way. There's no way it could have accidentally called you again. Ali, someone stole your phone." Rose turned over to Alice, who grabbed my hand and turned it so that she could see what it read.

Letting it go, she said, "Well fucking answer it so we can turn around and beat the shit out of them!" I pressed the Cruise-Control button on my steering wheel and slid it open.

"Who is this?"

"_Hmm, so Jasper was right. This WAS your number."_

I froze. You've got to be kidding me. You've got to be FUCKING kidding me. "Who is it! Where are they at! How did they get my fucking phone!" Alice was screaming right next to me, but the only thing I heard was his breathy chuckle.

"_So you're name is Bella. Definitely scream worthy, but I never got a chance to tell you that I'm more of a moaner myself."_

"How the fuck did you get my friend's phone! And where the fuck are you, so that we can kick the shit out of you for stealing it!" Alice kept bouncing in her seat, and Rose was waving her hand around, trying to get me to tell them something.

He laughed at me again. "_Your friend had dropped her phone in the cafeteria, and when Jasper picked it up and went to give it to her, you three were already gone. We tried the parking lot, but Emmett said the tall friend of yours got all "huffy" and you sped off. Don't blame us for trying to be good Samaritans."_

"What? Who the fuck is this Emmett guy? And who the fuck does he think he is, saying I got "huffy"!" My phone was suddenly snatched from my hands, and Rose's voice was piercingly loud in the backseat.

"You better tell that son of a bitch that the next time I see him, my heel will be so far up his ass, that he'll be reading my shoe size from the back of his throat!" I looked back and saw Rose suddenly yanking the phone away from her ear, and there was a very loud, booming laugh coming from the other end. Definitely wasn't Edward's laugh, and the voice didn't match Basement Guy, or I guess Jasper's smooth tone. Alice grabbed it from her and hit the speaker phone button, setting it on the arm rest so we could all hear.

"_Damn, baby. Tall, gorgeous, AND kinky! Just what I like in a woman._" Rose looked like she was about to break my phone, so Alice quickly spoke up.

"Look, you have my phone, and I want it back. So tell us where the fuck you are, and I promise to TRY to not let my friend smash your balls in."

"_Hmm, I don't like that trade-off much, sweetie. How about we tell you where we MIGHT be later, and we'll see you if we decide to show up." _He laughed, very loudly, again, and before Alice could get a word out of her mouth, the phone disconnected.

We all stared at it in disbelief, dangerously, for me, because I didn't even care where we were on the road. Alice grabbed it and immediately hit redial, but her phone was turned off and went straight to her voicemail. She threw it into my lap angrily, and a second later Rose slammed her fist into my passenger window, sending spider webs through the glass.

"Hey! Alice that- ROSE! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Oh, I'll fix it Bella. It needed new tint anyway. Just get to Alice's place so I can smoke a fucking blunt and raid the liquor cabinet, please?"

We pulled into Alice's long driveway that was canopied by the many large trees that grew on the sides of it, and rolled up to her ranch house. It was huge, two stories and a finished basement as big as the whole first floor of her house. Stones made up the first floors siding, and cedar oak stretched out across the second story. It had steeple roofing, and a sunroom extended off one of the main rooms, which was made of all tinted glass. The inside was even more magnificent: the living area very open, with a bar wrapping around the southern most corner, right next to a two level staircase. On the opposite wall was the door to the basement, next to the full kitchen that was rarely ever used. Rosalie went straight there, reaching up and opening the three cabinet doors that always had liquor deeply stocked. Alice went upstairs to start picking out our outfits, and I flopped on the plush couch and pulled out our stash.

"Looks like the Misses has been here lately. All their Malibu is completely gone," Rose said as she entered the living area and sat down next to me, carrying a bottle of Crown Royal, a small bottle of 1800 and three shot glasses. She poured up two shots, sliding one next to me on the table and quickly taking hers. She poured up another for her, and sat back against the cushions, watching me break up the bud of weed into a split open cigarillo.

"Well, just don't let Ali know that. She went and got pineapple and orange juice last night just for it."

"Don't let me know what? And what about my juice? Did they fuckin drink it all again!" Alice came downstairs wearing tiny boy shorts and a matching black bra. I looked up at Rose, telling her with my eyes that it was her turn to tell her the latest adventure of the Misses.

Alice sat down in between me and Rose, pouring herself a shot of 1800, while Rose explained. "The Misses must've been here lately. The Malibu is gone."

"WHAT!" Alice bounded up and over the back of the couch, launching her tiny self onto the counter and threw open the cabinet doors. I listened to her bang around multiple bottles as I licked the finished blunt, and drew it through the flames a few times to seal it. I lit it before she came back, so that when she huffed herself back into her seat, and after she slammed her shot back, it was ready to be handed to her. "God, can this day get any worse?"

"I wouldn't say that yet, you still haven't gotten your phone back," Rose pointed out before she tipped another shot back. "Which I think I have an idea about."

Alice passed the blunt over to Rose and she inhaled deeply. I took my shot of Crown and waited, sure that the plan Rose had was genius and sure to get these fools back to groveling at our feet where they belong. It was so different, having someone play games with us, that it left us behind them a step or two; but it was also freshly exciting, something we've needed for a long time, so as much as I was bitching that these boys needed to learn their place, I was kind of hoping it would last a little longer.


	8. Chapter 8

******SMeyer owns everything Twilight, I'm just playing in her world.**

* * *

**Alice**

St. John's was a little too mediocre for what Rose had planned tonight, so after we sent the text message to my phone that the boys would be sure to see once they turned it back on to call us, we all headed up into my room and picked out brand new outfits.

Rose helped me alter my dress a little, so now it was a strapless, tight, light brown dress that stopped at mid-thigh, hugging my whole shape. We had cut the middle of the front out and laced it with matching brown string, with the opening starting at the top and stopping above my belly button, showing off the sides of my cleavage. My shoes were a very high heel, clear with silver straps and jewels hanging off of the strap on my ankle. I applied light brown makeup to my eyes, accentuating my blue eyes and went with clear lip gloss.

By the time I had finished curling my hair to flip out, Rose was finished and Bella was waiting on us to do her hair for her. Rose wore a barely-there black dress; it was a V-neck that dipped down, barely covering her tits. The back covered the top half of her back, leaving open her lower back until the bottom of her dress wrapped around. The top back was connected to the front with strings that latched on to the sliver of material protecting her middle, and the dress stopped at the beginning of her thigh. Her heels were black, too, with bold straps that crossed on her foot until finally buckling on her ankle, a zipper following the whole strap. She had her hair up in a wispy bun, her bangs falling into her face.

Bella had picked out a strapless pink dress that cut at her thighs in an angle, with soft white lace falling all the way down one side. It hugged her tightly, and showed off her curves amazingly, but was subtle, just like she was. She picked out clear heels with a bold pink strap that stretched across the top of her foot, and thinner pink straps kept the back of her foot in place. Rose and I decided to keep her hair down, flowing around her and slightly disheveled to give the impression of sex hair. She had her makeup down in slight pink eye shadow, blush and light pink lip-gloss.

I started bouncing up and down, waiting for them to put on their finishing touches, because, fuck, we looked AMAZING. Nothing new, but tonight was different. We dressed to impress just three boys, instead of all of them, and we probably outdid ourselves, but who the fuck in their right mind would ever look away from us like _this_! Ya, no one.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, my baby's ready to be driven and I'm ready to turn some heads! C'mon, Bella, you're dress isn't gonna get any looser, stop trying to stretch it out!" Bella sighed, then turned to me, and Rose lifted off the bed, smiling. I bounded down the stairs in front of them, listening to the sure steps of Rosalie and the careful steps of Bella. I stood at the island in the middle of the kitchen, poured them a shot of Crown Royal and me another shot of 1800, and waited for them to join me, trying to stay as still as possible.

"These shoes are really comfortable Alice, I might have to steal them from you." Bella raised her glass and waited for the toast.

"What! Isabella likes her high heels! Alice, this is a sign of very good things to come!" Rose lifted her shot glass as well, laughing as Bella rolled her eyes. I raised mine with them, and Rose continued, "To the nights we remember, and the men we don't!" We tipped our shots back, slamming them on the table, and I grabbed my keys.

My beautiful car, my bright yellow orgasm on wheels, jerked to a stop, quietly thanks to Rose's mastermind on cars, in front of Volterra, a night club that, no matter what day of the week, had a line stretching down the street just to get in to.

The valet recognized my car, and rushed over to open my door. We all got out, I handed the valet my keys, and walked up to the door. The bouncer smiled and nodded his head, opening the door for us, and we headed in.

Volterra was a huge two story club. The dance floor was set in the middle, slightly lower than the rest of the floor, the lights beating down on it pulsing red and white. The bar was on the right side of the building, and stretched across the whole wall. Against the back wall were two doors for the bathrooms, and the rest of the floor was littered with tall tables and stools. The second story was the main lofting area, where bigger groups could go to relax and talk and do any drugs they had available to them.

Victoria, the only girl bartender, spotted us as we walked up to the bar and she waved us over to where she was standing, mixing drinks. Ignoring everyone else that was there before us, she passed the drink she was making to a nasty ass looking woman with a horrible fake tan and walked over to us. "Hey, you three! What are you doing here? It's Monday night!"

I bounded up on a stool and leaned in to her. "We're here to teach some boys a lesson or two. And the Misses drank all my fucking Malibu, so I figured we'd come and see you, darling." Vicki laughed, shaking her head.

"Well you guys look amazing! Bella, you actually look comfortable tonight!" Bella laughed and waved her hand around, continuing to look around the bar. "So what can I get you guys, tonight? And you want me to put it on the Misses' tab?"

Rose leaned forward, "Hell ya, put ours and three other guys on her tab. They'll be our age: one with long copper colored hair, one a tall blonde, probably wearing a cowboy hat, and the other is a huge, burly mother fucker that's gonna get his ass beat. As for drinks, I could go with a Nude Slide Down the Mountain. Bella, what do you want to drink?"

Bella leaned up against the bar. "After Hot Sex, please. Camel Clove."

"And I'll have a Harvey Wallbanger. We'll be upstairs. Love ya!" I kissed Vicki on the cheek and jumped off the stool, heading upstairs with my girls following me. I noticed all the attention we were getting, and was excited that this night was already proving to be successful. The lofts were mainly empty, only a few booths taken up by what looked like business guys just wanting drinks and a free skank show after work. We picked the corner booth, which overlooked the whole floor and the entrance, but blocked us from being seen from either one. I flopped down in the corner and turned to my girls. "So what songs are you feeling tonight?"

"I'm actually wanting to hear some Pit Bull. Have you heard his new song? It's the perfect dance song," Rose said as she put her purse down next to her and pulled out a pre-rolled blunt. "What about you Bells?"

I couldn't stop bouncing, waiting for those fuckers to arrive and seeing how excited Bella actually was to be out and dressed up. Even if they didn't show up, I knew we were going to have a great time, just letting loose. "You know, I'm down for just about anything right now. I'm ready to just dance, but I'm definitely going to need a few hits off of that," Bella pointed to the blunt that Rose was just now lighting, "and a few more of those." She settled her eyes on the stairs, and I turned my head to see Vicki walking up the stairs with a tray full of our drinks.

"Hey guys, just to let you know, the bouncer just had to peel a couple girls off some newcomers outside. Then they paid him a hundred bucks to be let in. So these are probably your guys." Vicki gave us our drinks and Bella handed the blunt to her. She took two deep hits, said thanks, and walked back downstairs.

"Time to get this show on the road, ladies." Rose sat up and lifted her glass, me and Bella following suit, cheered us, and drank almost all of her drink, smiling.


	9. Chapter 8 Edward

**PN: Here is Edwards point of view of the last chapter.**

**SMeyer owns everything Twilight, I'm just playing in her world.**

* * *

**Edward**

"Don't you think that was a little bold, Em?" I climbed into Emmett's HX, stealing shot gun. He had just got done telling the girls' where they can meet us tonight and hung up on them.

"Naw, those girls need a little bit of spice in their life. Besides, what's the worse they're gonna do?" Emmett climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. Almost immediately Ice Cube belted out of his radio and I jumped to turn it down before any of us went deaf. Jasper leaned up from the back and handed me a Clove.

"They don't seem like they like us very much. Are the Forks' boys really that bad?" I asked before I lit my cigarette.

Jasper took a swig from his Jack Daniels flask and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "No, they like us. They're just afraid to show it. Just wait until tonight, we'll be seeing just how much they like us underneath."

I nodded silently to myself and Emmett laughed, well, the only way he can laugh: loudly. "Oh, ya. That Rosie girl sure as hell acted like she had feelings that weren't hate deep down inside her. I only hope her heels taste as good as she looks." He turned his radio back up and started singing along.

The only thing I could really think about was the way Bella's hair flowed around her face and the way her sweet ass looked in those tight capris. Her name even, Bella. I wondered if it was short for anything or if it was just Bella. And what she whispered to me when she grabbed my dick in the cafeteria. _That_ was definitely something that would not leave my mind. I swear my little man was permanently at half staff now.

Suddenly, I felt Emmett's huge hand smack into my chest and felt all the wind get knocked out of me. "What the fuck man!" I managed to say between coughs.

"I said, for the fourth time, open the fuckin' garage door! We're home now!" He pointed in front of us at the closed garage to further prove his point. I heard Jasper laugh lightly and I reached above me and clicked the door opener, rubbing my chest and glaring at the big buffoon next to me.

"The doctor's still not home," Jasper pointed out, noticing the lack of my "father's" Scorpion in the four car garage. "Still on vacation with flavor of the week?" I nodded, ignoring the urge for my usual eye roll at the mention of the Doctor. We settled into our usual places in the house. Emmett in front of the TV, game controller in hand, Gears of War on the screen. Jasper picked up his acoustic guitar and started mindlessly strumming, occasionally yelling at Emmett to turn around or to kill this guy or to get that gun. I sat on the other end of the room, very slightly paying attention, as my mind kept wondering back to Bella.

Sometime later, after Emmett had thrown his controller and attacked Jasper for telling him to move somewhere that got him killed, we decided it was time to turn the phone back on and call the girls. Unfortunately, they had gotten into yet another argument about who would be the one to call them, which ended in another wrestling match. Emmett might be very muscular and tall, but Jasper was just as tall and strong enough to hold his own, not to mention he was quick on his feet. It was usually entertaining, but tonight I was getting more and more frustrated with waiting to see Bella. Jasper was almost always right, and if they were planning vengeance, it was bound to be in the form of sexy.

After about five more minutes and a cigarette outside on the porch, Jasper managed to fling the phone across the floor, right to my feet. I picked it up, and they shared a groan, neither one of them winning.

"Fuck, Jazz, I almost had ya and then you had to pussy out and throw the phone over to little Eddie." Emmett smacked Jasper open-handed on the back on more time before slumping on the couch and finishing the beer he had gotten for himself earlier.

"I didn't fuckin puss out, it slipped out of my hand when you threw me on the floor. Get over it, you weren't ever gonna get it anyway." Jasper sat down in the chair and sprawled his long legs off the side. "Turn it on already, and let them know we'll be in Port Angeles."

"Ya, ya…" I flipped open the small phone and pushed the power button. Immediately after it had powered up, a new text popped up. I stared at the screen for a minute. "Interesting…"

"What? Is it dead or something?" Emmett got up and stood right next to me, looking down at the screen as well. "Holy shit! They decided to play back! Bella sent us a text message, Jazz." Jasper got up and stood on the other side of me, and together we opened the text.

_Volterra. Good luck._

…. "What the fuck is Volterra?"

We all decided to drive separately, Emmett in his Hummer, Jasper on his 848 Ducati, especially since it wasn't raining tonight, and me in my Aston Martin Vanquish. We didn't really know what to expect tonight, and if one of us could get one of them alone, we didn't want the embarrassment of having to ride with the others. Jasper Google-mapped Volterra, and we learned it was a club just outside Forks that was packed everyday of the week. I followed Emmett and Jasper weaved between us every now and then. There was a valet, but no one drives my car but me, Emmett and Jasper feeling the same way. We managed to find two parking spaces next to each other, and Jasper parked his bike in between us.

We started walking towards the club, Emmett bouncing around, excited about being in a club again period, when almost immediately, "Hey there, boys. Would you like an escort in tonight?" We turned our heads and saw four girls leaning against a car in very skimpy, barely there dresses. All four of them were blonde, and generic. "It's a long line out tonight, but we're regulars. We'll get you in."

"No thanks, darlin's, we have our own way in." Jasper tipped his imaginary hat to them, Emmett laughed and I said nothing, and we kept walking. Suddenly, an arm was latched onto mine and I was pulled to a stop.

"You must not have understood the situation, _darlings._ We only offer our company once, and trust me, you'll want to take it." The blonde bitch that seemed to have the most voice said as she stared up at me with what was supposed to be seductive eyes, I'm sure. I looked over to see Emmett being caressed by two of them, the two shortest ones, I might add, and Jasper was busy peeling off the other from his waist.

I looked down at her and said, "I figured you were dumb, but let me help you out a little. You only offer your "company" once? Seems to me that you were the one who approached us, twice. If the new guys in town turned you down, it's not because we were already told of what huge whores you are," I snapped my arm back out of hers and she glared at me. The guys seemed to have taken care of the other girls as well, because one of the two hanging on Emmett was on the ground and the other was cussing profusely at him, and Jasper had his back turned to the whole group. "It's because we heard the wind whistling out of your huge, gaping pussies when you were walking over here. Close your legs a little bit sweetheart, then we might talk."

"Amazing, bro, now lets get us some tight, well manicured and classic babes!" Emmett high-fived me and strode ahead of us, the bounce back in his step, and Jazz offered a fist bump. Behind us we could hear the profanities and the threats that we would regret everything we just said. We approached the bouncer and he was laughing at us.

"Those girls are here every day of the fuckin week and not one of the guys they prey on have ever turned them down, let alone that amazingly." He shook his head and laughed a little bit more.

"Then, maybe you could reward us with a clear way in tonight?" Emmett stuck his hand out, smiling, and the bouncer, who was as big as Em, laughed again and shook his hand. He then opened the length of rope and ushered us in with his hand.

"Before we go in, I have a request to make. We got some pretty ladies in there waiting for us tonight, and I don't want no one bothering them because they're jealous…" Jasper looked behind us at the whores, now smoking cigarettes and glaring at us, "…or just complete shrews." He turned towards the bouncer again and had a hundred dollar bill in his hand. "Could you take care not to let them in, just for tonight?"

"Hey man, I'll do whatever for you guys tonight. You've already provided enough entertainment for me, so ya," he took Jasper's hand and grabbed the bill, "no problem. You guys have fun."

Emmett looked down at us both, and grinned the biggest smile he possibly could.

We walked in, and immediately I began scanning for Bella. "Let's get this shit started boys! Who wants drinks?" Emmett didn't even wait for us to say anything, he bounded over to the bar, and tried to get the attention of a bartender. Jasper and I followed. A male bartender looked up and saw Emmett waving obnoxiously, and started his way over, before a woman stepped in front of him and whispered something, pointing upstairs. The guy smiled and turned back to the other customers, and the girl walked over to us.

"Hello boys, what can I get you tonight?" She looked us over, then back up at us, with a new approving look in her eyes. I shared a glance with Jasper, but Emmett was just oblivious.

"Just keep bringing me A Piece of Ass, and I'll be happy! Fellas, what'd'ya want?" Emmett slapped a bill down on the counter and turned to us. The lady looked down at it and back up to Emmett, smiling.

"Oh no, you're drinks already have a tab running. I won't accept your money and no other bartender will serve you tonight. My name's Vicki. So what can I get you two?" She smiled as we looked at each other, confused. Jasper started laughing all of a sudden and leaned in to Vicki.

"I'll take whatever the little one is drinking. And go ahead and send up another to her as well." He turned away from the bar, smiling and worked his way to the stairs on the opposite wall. I stared after him for a minute and then finally understood.

Smiling, I turned back to Vicki. "I'll just take a Jack and Coke, thank you." I turned to Emmett and before he could open his loud mouth, I pulled him along to follow Jazz up the stairs.

"Where the fuck are you going, dude? We gotta be finding the girls- Holy shit, this place is awesome!" We reached the top of the stairs and met up with Jasper, looking over the whole floor. It was like one huge loft, with plush wrap-a-round couches and tables. I looked around at the tables, and saw only one in the back corner that had empty drink glasses that still had ice in it. I smiled at Jasper, reading his thoughts and we walked over to the table we knew the girls had occupied. "Whoa, man, you can see the whole dance floor right here. Hey, look at the babe in the black dress. She looks awfully familiar, huh? Fuck, that girl is fucking sex!" Emmett was leaning over the railing, rubbing his hands together and smiling down at the floor. Jasper and I joined him, and saw three girls dancing in the middle of the floor that we could've spotted anywhere.

"Got'cha," Jasper looked over at me and smiled.


	10. Chapter 9

******SMeyer owns everything Twilight, I'm just playing in her world.**

* * *

**Rosalie**

Bella, Alice and I decided we didn't want to sit up there and wait for them to come to us. If they wanted us, they were going to have to get us. No more of this game shit they're playing. Who the hell did they think they were messing with, anyway?

We went downstairs and weaved our way to the middle of the dance floor. No point in making this easy, right? Like the DJ was reading my mind, as soon as we found our spots, my new favorite song come on.

_Haha  
Its Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix,  
you know that S 75 Street Brazil?  
Well this year gon be called _

_Calle Ocho,  
Hahahaha  
Que ola cata,  
Que ola omega _

_and this how we gon do it_

"Oh my god, I was waiting for this song! I love Pitbull!" I raised my hands in the air, shaking my hips. Alice and Bella laughed at me, and started grinding up against me. We danced together for a couple of minutes, running our hands over each other like we usually do. There's really no limit we have with each other. I saw a couple of guys watching us in want, so I broke away from the girls and started grinding up one of them. The other two followed me, dancing with other guys standing around ogling us. I turned around a faced the guy, running my hands up his sides. He was kind of cute, mid-20's with black hair and brown eyes. Not very tall and definitely not very muscular, but he'll do.

"Come here often, sweetheart?" He smiled at me, well, at my tits, and continued running his hands over my lower back, inching closer and closer to my ass.

Ugh. "Shut up and just dance with me." I can't stand pick-up lines, he had already lost my interest. I turned my back to him again and kept dancing, enjoying my song. After a few more minutes of him chafing my body with his hands, I walked over to Alice and started dancing with her again. Bella joined us soon after, and leaned in to tell us something.

"I just saw Vicki, she was trying to mouth to me that the boys are here, and then she pointed upstairs."

"Chances are they're looking for us out here right now." Alice started looking up at the balcony, searching for them.

"Well, then lets give them a good show. I'm not going to stop having fun just because they showed up. C'mon." I pulled Bella and Alice further into the dance floor, and as the song switched, we started dancing with each other again. Unfortunately, dancing hard and so close to lots of people begins to wear on you, and after the fourth song, I was dehydrated. "I can't dance anymore, I need water. I'll meet you guys back upstairs. Want more drinks?"

Alice nodded her head, out of breath as well, and Bella pointed to the back of the building. "I've gotta go to the bathroom, I'll meet you up there." We departed from each other, Alice upstairs, Bella to the ladies room, and me to the bar. Vicki was nowhere in sight, so I stood with my hands on the bar, looking over it to see if I could snag a water bottle myself. A low whistle sounded behind me, followed by a huge laugh.

"Damn, girl, I've got to say that that is sexiest thing I've ever seen." I leaned back up and turned around, facing the big behemoth that was sporting a huge grin and looking me up and down. All thoughts of the plan I came up with earlier flew out the window, and all I saw was red. But then I started remembering just what was under that tight black shirt he was wearing, and how amazing he looked all sweaty and greasy and the red was hazed over with lust. Angry sex. Can't ever have enough of that.

"You just gonna sit there and drool over me, or are you going to undermine my mechanic skills again? Cause these shoes have a pretty big heel, and I don't think anyone would miss you." I folded my arms across my chest and stepped towards him. His smile got bigger, if possible, and he got sexier, if possible, as he looked into my eyes.

"No insults can be given to you when you're lookin' like that, Rosie. And as for your skills, if that work was really yours, then I might have some decent competition." He stepped closer to me, folding his arms across his chest as well. I stood there and glared at him, contemplating whether or not I wanted to jump ON him, or just plain ol' jump HIM.

"Hey, is everything alright? Is he bothering you, hunnie?" I looked over and saw the guy I was dancing with appraising Emmett, as if he was going to do something about it if there was something wrong. As if he could.

I opened my mouth to tell him to shove off, but was beaten to it.

"If there was a problem, what exactly would you do about it? Tell me in your biggest big boy voice to leave her alone, and get the hell out? Or would you call over the bouncers to escort me out, and then try to seduce her with a 'free' drink? I know you wouldn't try to fight me yourself, you definitely don't have the balls for that." Emmett kept his body facing me, turning only his face towards him. The guy looked up at Emmett, then back to me, and I shrugged my shoulders, telling him silently that he was right, there wouldn't be shit he could do.

"Fine, then bitch, see if anyone comes running when you really do need help." He started walking away, thinking he had the last word, when I picked up an empty shot glass closest to me on the bar and hurled it at the back of his head. It didn't shatter, just bounced off of it and landed on the floor. He turned back to me, angry. Emmett stepped slightly in front of me, and the guy turned back around and ran off.

Laughing, I said, "I was like a foot taller than that mother fucker, who the fuck did he think he was, thinking he could take care of something that I couldn't?" I turned back around and leaned over the bar, finally finding the bottled water. I picked up three of them and turned back around, only to find Emmett checking out my ass again. He looked back up at me, his blue eyes sparkling with lust, and smiled. I couldn't find the words to say, so I just turned and headed back up the stairs. I knew he was following me, and my hips started shaking a little more with each step, giving him a good show.

Wait, what the hell? Since when did the plan of revenge turn into one of seduction?

I ignored the way my body was yearning for him and went to our table. Alice and the cowboy, Jasper, were there, standing up by the balcony. I could tell Alice had lost the battle with her body the same way I had, because she was leaning against the rail, her back arched, staring at him, and he had half his body turned towards her, one hand on the rail and the other hooked in his belt loop. They were smiling at each other, and Jasper was just finishing up what he was saying as I got to the table.

Alice straightened up a little bit, flushed, and I tossed her water, sitting down and staring at anything that wasn't the huge man that had followed me.

"Hey, brotha, where's the mop top at?" Emmett walked over and fist-bumped Jasper, waving and smiling at Alice. She huffed a little and walked over and sat by me.

"No idea, he headed down the same time you did. Hasn't been back yet." Jasper walked around the couch and sat down next to Alice, stretching out one of his legs and setting his other foot on top of his knee. The man version of crossing legs.

"Where's Bella at, Ali? And how many drinks do you fuckin need?" Two of her drinks sat on the table and she had another in her hand, almost gone.

"Fuck off, this guy ordered the same thing I had and then sent another up to me. This one," she held her glass up, "is the one Vicki brought up earlier. As for where Bella is, she hasn't come back from the bathroom."

I turned and glared at Emmett. "If your brother is fucking with Bella, I'm not only going to murder you, I'll make sure your body is trapped inside your car while I hack it to pieces and set it on fire."

"Whoa, woman, first of all, why am I responsible for what copper-head does? And second what makes you think my car is that important to me?" I could see the glint of fear in his when we thought about me hurting his precious vehicle, so his statement didn't bother me any.

"Because it was your annoying ass that decided to play this stupid game of "Find me and get your phone back", which by the way, better be returned to her by now," I turned and shot a look at Jasper, who put his hands up in surrender and Alice waved her phone at me. "And because if you have the balls to question someone's abilities to maintain their car and be under their hood without them even knowing, you must take care of and pride yourself on your own car. So again, she better be alright."

"Oh, I'm fine." I snapped my head up as Bella strutted up to us, with a very cocky looking Edward following behind her. She took a glass that looked like it had Coke in it and slammed it down. "I'm perfect, actually. Alice has her phone back, so lets go, shall we? I should probably be on time for school tomorrow. I've got things I have to do." With that, she turned around and walked away, knocking shoulders with Edward as she left. He looked back after her, then turned around back to us. Seeing me looking at him, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"She's right, Ali, let's go. We can get drunk at the house on Friday and not have to deal with these morons."

"I'll walk you ladies out." Jasper stood up and let Alice out of the booth, attempting to follow her. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Uh, no I don't think so. I think you all have done enough for us tonight. Why don't you stay here and have a group meeting about how you can get us all back to your place another night." She spun on her heel and followed Bella out. I didn't even look back at the big lug, just walked straight ahead down the stairs and out of the club.

Bella was outside, smoking a cigarette. We didn't say a word to each other as we walked to the valet, who had seen us walking out and had already retrieved Alice's car. Bella took the backseat and we got in, Alice speeding off.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Any one else having trouble hating them, but not any trouble wanting to just fuck them where they stand?"


	11. Chapter 10

**::Hides behind a rock::  
Is anyone still here?  
I'M SO SORRY! It's been like two years since I last left this story, and if any of my old readers are reading this right now, I won't believe it.  
My life has been CRAZY! Losing my job, moving three or four times, having TWO kids...And now I actually have a LITTLE time to sit and write this!  
This story has been haunting me for two years, and even though it has taken so long, I couldn't completely abandon it.  
While the style might have changed a bit (I've grown up and matured a LOT in these past two years), my original idea is the same.  
I hope you all still enjoy it, and I hope you all forgive me for the extra-long hiatus.  
Let me know your thoughts, good or bad, I'll take any and all of it!**

******SMeyer owns everything Twilight, I'm just playing in her world.**

* * *

**Bella**

Alice drove us back to her house that night. There was no need for Rose or I to go home, our parents usually weren't there, and if they were, they really didn't care. We stayed silent until each of us had our showers, then we curled up on Alice's California King-sized bed and went over the details of the night.

"So what got you so worked up tonight, Bells? What did Edward do this time?" Rose asked as she fluffed up her pillow and got situated into the covers.

"Nothing too important. He was just waiting for me outside of the bathroom, and that pissed me off enough. Then as I was walking away, he thought he was smooth and tried pulling me in close to dance with him. He must think he has the biggest balls in town, because he just doesn't give up."

Alice was sitting up, holding a pillow to her chest, looking back and forth between Rose and I. "You know…Jasper doesn't seem that bad. He came up the stairs and asked if he could join me, then just asked how the night was going and that he was sorry he couldn't give me my phone back at school when I dropped it."

Rose leaned her head up and stared at her. "Don't give in too easily, Ali. Just because he's coming off nice now doesn't mean he is gonna stay that way. Look at who his brothers are. And remember what he did at school today? He's probably just being like that now so he can win you over, then will turn into a complete dick."

She laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Alice sank her head into the pillow she was holding and seemed to be lost in thought about what Rose said. I couldn't blame her. Alice had been treated like shit by guys most of her life, she was probably blind-sided by someone who seemed to want to treat her well. I rolled over and closed my eyes, ready for sleep and to stop thinking about these new guys who had the three us jumping through their hoops.

* * *

I was already up and ready by the time Rose and Alice rolled out of bed. We didn't say much to each other again, just ate breakfast and got ready for school. Around 7:20am, I drove off in my car and Alice rode with Rosalie. I kept thinking about the fact that we were actually showing up to school on time, something totally not…us. We pulled in and parked, then walked together towards the school, sharing a last minute joint.

"Well, are we meeting in the basement today again? Because one of them knows we go down there, which means all three of them know, and I wouldn't mind a break from the bastards already." Rose stomped out the last of the joint and turned to us. I thought it over for a second and agreed. No basement high today.

"Just remember: It's not admitting defeat, girls. It's regrouping. We'll see you later at lunch, Bells." Alice blew me a kiss and held out her hand for Rose, who winked at me and left with Alice. I walked to first period class, Humanities. It was pretty fucking boring, but I loved learning about the Romans and the Greeks, so what the hell.

After an hour and a half of learning about the different Greek Gods and Goddesses, the bell rang. I met the girls at our lockers, and we split up once again to our different classes. My next two classes were advanced versions of English, and had everything to do with classic novels and their authors. Something I was definitely into. I sat in my regular seat in the back, and dazed out of the window waiting for the class to start.

Finally, the teacher walked in and started his lecture on J.D. Salinger's _The Catcher in the Rye_, and I started on my notes. Five minutes later…

"Sorry I'm late."

I almost died. I almost threw myself out of the window I was sitting next to. I almost took the pencil I was holding, and stabbed it into my gut. This had to be a dream. I didn't look up to see who it was that walked in late, because his voice had been haunting me all fucking night. I also didn't have to look up to see where this late student was going to sit, because there was always an empty desk right next to me. And damn it all, guess who took it?

I kept my head down, acting like the teacher's lecture about this author was the most important thing I had ever heard, and that I needed to remember every single word of it. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, could just imagine that crooked smile on his face as he watched me ignore him. It pissed me off so much, that I hadn't noticed how hard I was writing and broke the tip off my pencil.

Grateful for the excuse to get away, even briefly, I walked up to the teacher's desk and sharpened my pencil, verrrrry slowly. When I got back to my desk, there was a little folded square on top of my notes. Fucking clever, right?

As tempting as it was to just sweep it off and crush it underneath my fucking boots, as much as I SHOULD have done that, I opened the note.

_Wouldn't have expected you to be into American Literature. _

Ok…that was actually a surprise. My temper was subsided for a moment. I was expecting something witty and unoriginal, something that had to do with my looks or his body or, hell, even last night. But then my anger came back with a vengeance. Was I supposed to be some uneducated bimbo who didn't know the difference between "there", "they're", and "their", and who only read books that had tips on outfits and makeup?

I wrote back, _Would you have liked me better if I was fixing my hair and makeup in a compact, instead of taking notes and actually being __interested__ in the workings of America's greatest authors?_, and tossed it carelessly back onto his desk. Take that, prick. I turned back towards the teacher, and tried catching the last of what he was saying before it was "class reading time", but of course, a minute later, that little, stupid piece of paper was back on my desk.

Sighing angrily, I opened it back up.

_Actually, the fact that you are in this class at all is a huge turn on. Add you paying attention and taking interest…I wish I could throw you on the desk and do amazing things to you in a heartbeat._

I couldn't help but smile. I have no idea why I did it. I also don't know why I imagined him using his strong arms to pick me up, carry me to the teacher's desk, throw me down on top of all of the un-graded papers, and ravage me in front of everyone. I quickly took the image out of my head and flipped my hair over my shoulder, hiding my face. He saw it, though. His breathy chuckle traveled to my ears, and I cussed myself out.

I quickly wrote back, _Don't think you've won anything just because you can paint a pretty seductive picture. I'm sure you're not really the sex god you think you are. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to class._

After passing that note, I sat back in my chair and opened my book, trying to look distracted while the earlier scenario continued to play out in my head. I imagined him getting on his knees and tearing my jeans off my legs, then playing with my clit through my panties with his tongue. My hand would yank on his hair while I moaned out, completely not caring about the teacher or any of my other classmates watching as Edward brought me to an amazing orgasm in front of them.

A soft clearing of a throat brought me out of the fantasy, and I looked over to see Edward smirking at me, his hair in his eyes. My face flushed red, and I let my curtain of hair hide it once again, and then picked up the note that was waiting for me on my desk.

_Jasper is the artist…Emmett is the one who works with his hands…I'm a master of a different kind. Maybe one day, I could show you…_

Ok, I was done. I refolded the note and passed it back to him. Hopefully, I was making it seem like I didn't really care what kind of "artist" he was. Internally, though, I was smoldering hot.

The bell finally rang, and even though my next class was in the same room I was in now, I jumped up as gracefully as I could, flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked out. I walked to my locker, looked inside for a few seconds, closed it again, and walked back to the classroom.

Thankfully, Edward wasn't in my next class.

None of the three guys showed up to our lunch.

He wasn't in the next two classes of mine, after that, either.

But, of course, he just had to be in my last period class: Physical Education.

When I got to P.E., I went through my usual routine of changing into uniform and sitting on the bleachers. I was so damn uncoordinated that the gym teacher actually PRAYED I didn't show up for class, and if I did, he let me sit out of the more physical activities we were doing out of safety for almost everyone in the gym. These past few weeks, they were playing badminton, and the fear of actually handing me a racquet kept me on the sidelines, exactly where I wanted to be.

I was staring up at the rafters, wondering what Alice and Rose were up to, when James and Tyler walked out of the boys' locker room. James saw me and sauntered over, throwing his arm over my shoulders and putting his hot breath in my face.

"Hey, baby. It's been a while since I've seen you out of school. How about you come over tonight, maybe we could get reacquainted?"

I shuddered, then picked his arm up and practically threw it back at him. "How about you go brush your fucking teeth, then try to find something else to get 'reacquainted' with, like a blowup doll? I'm sure that thing would get more pleasure from you than I ever would." I scooted further away from him, and took out my cell phone just to look distracted.

James stood up and puffed out his chest. Oooh, I'm so impressed. "Fine then, stupid bitch. I heard you were out with those new fuckers last night. Maybe you'll get lucky and will be able to find someone who can put up with your dysfunctional, bitch ass." He walked away, and I followed him with my eyes. When I looked back, a new body had filled the space. One whose eyes were studying me with a seriousness that I hadn't seen before.

"Want me to take care of it?" Edward nodded his head slightly over to where James was now standing, acting all macho in front of his friends.

I sighed. "No, Edward. I can take care of myself. That little pansy just isn't worth the breath in my lungs, even for an insult. Now leave me alone." I stood up and walked further up the bleachers, ready for this day to be over.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by in almost the same manner. Rosalie and I stayed at Alice's house, getting as drunk and high as we could while telling each other the events of the day, and about the encounters we had with our respective guys. It turned out the Rose had a class with Emmett, and Alice had a class with Jasper. Rose and I were just plain frustrated, but Alice was always smiling when she told us about her day. It seemed like Jasper was playing it smart, being polite and refined when Emmett was just loud and obnoxious, and Edward was cryptic and sly. By Friday, we had plans to go out and get drinks, maybe dance a little, anything to free our minds for a little bit and get out of the mind frame we were all currently in.

School had become a different routine than we had become used to for the past three years. We didn't meet in the basement for a smoke anymore, and we actually showed up to most of our classes, something that seemed to surprise our teachers more than it surprised ourselves. Edward and I had been passing notes to each other over the week, but they consisted of quotes from famous books and were strictly non-sexual. The fantasy I had of him on Monday still haunted me, and I refused to get that un-glued again.

P.E. wasn't any different. A few days he sat next to me and silently watched the class do their stations. The other days he joined them, beating every team he came across, and seeming to have immense satisfaction when he was up against James.

On Friday, however, the teacher walked up to me at the start of class and informed me that they were short one person, and to get a grade for this quarter, I would have to play at least one day. Great. Perfect way to end the week.

I grabbed a racquet and stood on the court, waiting to be picked last for a team. No one wanted to play with someone who hurts their own teammate. Surprisingly, or not, Edward stood next to me and smiled. "Would you like to be partners today, Bella? I **am** undefeated."

I laughed and agreed, for once thankful that he was in my class. We played a few games, well…Edward played a few games, and finally it was our turn to play against James and Tyler.

It obviously pissed James off that I was with Edward again, so to stoke the fire, I tried getting into the game. I managed to hit a few birdies, but my clumsiness wasn't gone for long. Tyler served high, and I ran up to the net to hit it. James ran up to the net, too, and I was looking up waiting for the birdie to cross over the net, when a sharp pain hit my head and my vision went black for a few seconds.

I fell, and I heard James laughing loudly. "Whoops, I thought it was still on our side of the court. You shouldn't have been standing so close, Bella." I held my head, which felt like it was going to explode, and tried to tune out his annoying donkey laugh.

Edward came into my vision, sweeping my hair out of my eyes, a look of complete concern on his face. "Are you OK?" The concern in his voice threw me off guard, so I just nodded. James seemed to think that was even funnier, because he had started snorting.

"Aw, look, Eddie here is looking after his whore!"

I quickly recovered after that, and stood up, my fingers curling into a fist. The words I had for him were on the tip of my tongue, and my arm was preparing to pull back, but Edward was there first. He punched James straight in the face, and blood spurted out of his nose, splattering the net and gym floor, before he passed out and landed cold on his back. Edward walked over and stood over him, waiting for James to move even an inch, but he was completely unconscious.

Finally, Edward looked back at me, and all I could do was stare. I felt impressed…I felt taken care of…I felt…pissed!

"I don't need you to fight my fucking battles for me, Edward! I've taken care of myself for the past 17 years; I don't want you to fucking step in now! I told you to leave me alone; I don't need your help! Why don't you find some other girl to play hero with!"

In front of a completely silent and shocked gym class, I marched straight out into the parking lot, leaving a dumbfounded Edward staring after me.

* * *

**Leave me reviews? Pwease?**

**BTW, this chapter was verrry long, and I left the details of Rose and Alice's week out on purpose. I plan on writing their own point of views of this same week in their own chapters. I just had to pick back up somewhere, and I think I did a pretty good job with this. So don't worry, Jasper and Emmett will have their own days.**

**~Momo~**


	12. Chapter 11

**PN: Sorry for the delay in betweens updates, but you gotta work with me. I get a small window of "me" time when the kids and the hubby are in bed, before I pass out from exhaustion myself. I'm writing as much as I can while still trying to make this a good story! **

**Oh, and don't forget that I updated and revised all of my other chapters, so re-read if you like. =)**

**Another oh, I didn't forget about Jasper's POV from his first encounter with Alice! It's coming, I promise!**

**This is Alice's POV from the same week Bella just had.**

**SMeyer owns everything Twilight, I'm just playing in her world.**

* * *

**Alice**

I sat in the Math class I shared with Rose on Monday, and couldn't stop thinking about what she said to me the night before. What if Jasper really was just trying to get on my good side, then he turned into a monster? I've been there before. I've been tricked into the "gentleman" phase. He treated me like a princess: holding doors open for me, leaving love notes in my mailbox, putting flowers on my car. Then I fell in, what I thought was, love, and it all changed.

I shuddered the memories out of my head, and took a peak at Rosalie. She was flipping through a magazine, looking careless and bored. I wondered to myself how she could look like nothing ever bothered. She always had such a tough shell on the outside, something she only broke out of in front of me or Bella. But so far, she hasn't opened up at all when it came to Emmett. Maybe he really wasn't bothering her as much as Edward was Bella, or Jasper was me.

The bell rang without me having heard a word the teacher said, and we made our way to our lockers. The next few classes went the same way. I went over every angle of my three brief encounters with Jasper. The way he stood. The way he looked at me. His reactions towards what I said to him. The softness of voice. Whether or not he was actually paying attention to me, or letting his eyes wander elsewhere.

When lunch rolled around, I was still lost.

I entered the lunchroom and found Rose and Bella already at our table. Sitting down, I saw that Bella was irritated about something.

"I'm here now, so you might as well spill it! I won't stop bothering you until you do!" I bounced up and down in my seat, thankful that I could stop worrying and thinking about Jasper.

Bella sighed, and started in on a rant about how Edward was in her American Lit class, and how at first he insinuated that he thought she was an "uneducated bimbo" and THEN he fell back into his "sex god routine" and painted a pretty picture about fucking her on the teacher's desk.

"Well, by the way you're blushing, I'd say that had to have been one amazing picture." Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at Bella, who rolled her eyes and looked anywhere but at us.

"Well, I wonder where they are now, because I haven't seen them all day." I looked around the cafeteria and anxiously searched for a cowboy hat, or beautiful blonde hair, or soft grey eyes, but he was nowhere to be found. "Do you think they left already?"

"What game are they trying to pull, exactly?" Rose asked angrily. "I'm already tired of this shit. Let's talk about something else. If they can only show their faces to us one-on-one, then they're not worth our fucking time."

The rest of lunch we talked about nothing at all. The bell rang, and we split up once again. The next two hours were my favorite: Art and Advanced Art. I picked up my design bag from my locker, and then all but skipped to the door. I couldn't wait for another distraction.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

Jasper sat at a workstation towards the back, sharpening a drawing pencil and testing out a few different types of paper. For some reason, he looked up to the front of the room, and locked his eyes with mine. I melted into his eyes, and all the thoughts I've had all day about whether or not I should trust him flew out the window. I smiled at him, and started walking to join him in the back of the room. He smiled back at me, stood up, and held out the chair next to the one he was sitting in.

"How are you today, darlin'?" I still couldn't get over his sexy Southern accent. He pushed the chair in under me, then sat down in his own and waited for my answer.

"I'm doing OK. Why weren't you or your brothers at lunch today? Rose thinks you're just playing games with us, and I have to tell you, none of us like that very much." Don't ask me why I blurted everything out like I did. But I couldn't help it. I felt very close to Jasper already, and holy hell, did that scare me to death.

"I'm not trying to play a game with you, Alice. We weren't at lunch because Edward prefers to smoke his, and Emmett is a car junkie. And since, well, we haven't quite made any friends here yet, I didn't want to bother standing around having everyone stare at me." He smiled as he finished his explanation, but the seriousness in his voice when he told me he wasn't playing games still held my attention.

Could I believe him? Should I? I wanted to, so badly. Before I had to speak again so that an awkward silence didn't develop between us, the art teacher walked in and gave us our instructions. Since I was in the advanced class after this, I could continue on my assignment from there, and she would grade that one for both classes. I smiled one last time at Jasper, and stood up to go to my regular easel so I could keep working on my latest drawing.

It was a clothing design, of course, and I was currently working on some little added details for the shirt. I got lost in my drawings, but eventually I looked up and saw Jasper at an easel sitting across from me, completely engrossed in whatever it was he was working on.

The class flew by, and I stayed at my station working through the bell ringing. Figuring Jasper had left with the other students, I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding and stretched my arms over my head. When I opened my eyes, I saw him still sitting in his spot, glancing up at me through the hair that had fallen in his eyes, a slight smile on his face.

Instead of feeling embarrassed, or mad like Rose and Bella would have been, I felt elated. I was glad he was sharing the next class with me, glad that I could be in his presence longer, even if we were working separately.

Which is exactly what we did. He stayed at his station, working on whatever he was working on, and I stayed at mine, finishing the shirt and starting on the next piece of clothing. I couldn't decide on pants or a skirt, and kept erasing and starting over. It was completely peaceful.

Halfway through the class, I had to get another drawing pencil. My design bag was still sitting at the desk next to Jasper, and that made me entirely too happy. I was curious as to what he was drawing. He hadn't even lifted his eyes from his paper the whole time, so it whatever it was had to be very good and detailed.

I walked over to my bag, grabbed a new pencil, and looked up just in time to see him covering his drawing with another sheet of paper. Then he looked at me and smiled.

No way! He purposely covered his drawing so that I wouldn't see it! As horrible as it was that something that little pissed me off, I couldn't help that it did. Instead of confronting him about it, which would have been totally like me, I turned back around and stomped back to my easel. I didn't look at him the rest of the class.

When the bell rang for my art class to end, I took my design back to my bag, gathered it on my shoulder and walked out of the room without so much as a glance back at his beautiful grey eyes.

Throughout Physics, I just kept thinking about how badly my feelings were hurt. And how that was entirely my fault. I wished so badly that he felt as comfortable with me as I did with him; that we didn't have to play these games with each other anymore and we could get to know one another. I wished that Rosalie and Bella weren't right: that they just wanted to win over the people who had all the power.

But it was obvious he didn't feel the same way as I did. He still felt the need to hide himself and to not let me in. Maybe he had been lying this whole time…

Maybe he was going to be exactly like Jake…

* * *

The rest of the week in art, I went directly to my station and only looked and concentrated on my drawing. Jasper must have sensed that I was hurt, or upset, or angry, because he didn't bother coming to talk to me. He only looked at me occasionally over the top of his easel with questions in his eyes.

Good. Let him wander what was going on. Let his thoughts race through his head about what Alice was really up to, just like mine had been since he first came to this school.

By Friday, I was probably as frustrated as Bella was with Edward. I couldn't wait till school was over and we could go out and let loose a little bit. Art flew by, but as I was gathering my things to leave, I spared a glance at Jasper. He was folding the drawing he had been working into a small square, and gently placed it in his back pocket. He looked at me, and I saw a sadness come across his eyes. I quickly looked away and all but ran out the door.

What the hell was that about? Why would he be sad? I shook off the need to think about him anymore on my way to Physics, but it was harder than I thought. Every time my mind wandered back to him, I quickly thought about something else. Which was harder than it sounded, because my mind bounced back to him, like, every three seconds.

Finally, school ended for the week and I met up with Rose at our lockers. Bella didn't meet us there like she was supposed to, so we went ahead and headed towards my car. When we reached outside, Bella was heading back towards us with her gym uniform still on, smoking a cigarette and looking very, very angry.

Before we could even say anything, she put her hand in the air to stop us. "Don't ask, I'll tell you later. I need to go get my stuff from the locker room. Ali, this was on your car windshield. I didn't open it. Be back in a minute." She handed me a folded piece of drawing paper and headed back to the gym.

I stared at it for what seemed like forever, until I looked up and saw Rose already at my car, looking back at me impatiently. I hurried over and unlocked the doors, then sat down in the driver's seat and stared at the folded piece of paper again.

"What is it? That looks some of your drawing paper; did you forget one in your class or something?"

Shaking my head slowly, I finally unfolded the paper.

It was a picture of me, sitting at a desk in a classroom, my chin resting on my hand, and a smile on my face. It was very detailed: from the spikey way I wore my hair, to the manicured fingernails. It was beautiful. It looked almost real.

There was writing on the bottom…

_I can see Heaven in your eyes…_

* * *

**AN: Tee-hee. It's a little vague, but I SWEAR it's gonna get better. I've already written some of the future chapters, I just gotta catch up to those first. You won't be disappointed.**

**Next is Rose's POV from the same week.**

**Love you!**

**~Momo~**


End file.
